Three Things
by ladida
Summary: Arnolds grades are dwindling in Language, so when a difficult writing proj. is assigned, Helga is appointed his tutor. The subject is 'three things you want most'. What will happen when arnold gets ahold of Helga's paper?
1. The Assignment

Hey guys, this is my second fanfic, and if you read my first you will notice that they are both very different. Do not be confused. This is a weird format. it is half written script and half story. I find it easier and even more fun to read a script so you can use your imagination with what the charactors are doing, but with what I had to make sure you knew about what my story says they must do. Make sense? I hope so.I don't own any thing related to Hey Arnold. (if I did, this would be an episode.) Read and reply. Cya! (Classroom) SIMMONS: Now class, this weeks creative writing assignment will be a bit more complex than last weeks. It will be worth more points and its due on Friday. This week's subject will be '3 things I want the most.' (Class disperses in talk. Discussing what they want the most. Like candy, money Etc. Helga glances at Arnold. Who doesn't look too excited about the upcoming project.) (Bell rings) SIMMONS: Okay class, have fun at recess,and, oh Arnold! Helga! Could I see you for a moment? (The last of the class shuts the door) ARNOLD: yeah Mr. Simmons? SIMMONS: Well Arnold, Helga, why I asked you here is this. Helga, you have extraordinary grades when it comes to language and poetry. (Arnold looks at Helga surprisedly. She rolls her eyes, nervously.) SIMMONS; and arnold, your grades are very well in math,science, and history, but you seem to be having trouble with creative language arts. That's why Ive decided for Helga to be your tutor ofr poetry and language arts/ (Arnolds eyes widen. "what have I done to deserve this?!" he thinks) (on school bus.) GERALD: Man, arnold, stuck every day after school with helga G. Pataki... I feel for you man. ARNOLD: yeah. But its only for about a week. Ill survive it. I hope. (at busstop) ARNOLD: Uh, hi helga. HELGA: What do you want football head? ARNOLD: Well,its about our tuoring session. Is this week from 3;00 to 500 ok? HELGA: whatever. Even though in my opinion thats two hours minutes too much. ARNOLD: Hey, it wasnt my idea. HELGA: hmmph. ( HELGAS HOUSE.) HELGA: (by arnold shrine) oh, great fortuna, at last the time i have spent my life waiting for, The chance to show you how much i truly love you... and yet, in fear the side affects of my forbidden love.oh. (next day on bus) GERALD: So arnold, ready for the most anticipated day of the year? ( arnold glares at gerald.) Gerald: Sorry man. I couldnt help it. ( bus stop) Arnold:Hey helga.Ready? Helga:As ready as im gonna get, you wing haired spit wadd now lets go and get this over with. (at arnolds house) Helga: alright, so the subject is 3 things you want the most. What an easy subject... Arnold: I guess i could use a new skateboard. Helga: no, no, you big oaf. Thats why your failing. What do you really want? What do you need more than any thing else in the world. Arnold. Wow, helga, i never knew how good you were at this. Helga:And you speak one word of it and youll be spittin teeth for a week. Arnold: ( shruggs and studies his paper.) Helga: well wile you glare at your blank peice o nothing, Im gonna finish mine.( takes a peice of paper and starts writig.After a while, Arnold still isnt done, she starts doodling an alot of papers.) Well arnold its five. Ill see you tomarrow. Maybe then, youl get to the second word.( stuffs papers an her bag , the writing assignment lay forgotten on the floor. She leaves. Arnold turns around to get ready for dinner. Sees paper reads.) (it reads: Okay, Mr. Simmons, as usual, completely CONFIDENTIAL!!! My three things By: Helga Pataki three things i watn most are these. Numbr one i could use parents who actually treat me like there daughter. Who actuallly pay attension to me who actually remember my name. Instead of comparing me with tmy perfect sister, olga. Number two. I wish i wouldnt have to be so mad all the time because of my parents, and take it out on people i realaly do care about. I wish i knew how to be kind, but growing to this age like i have it is really hard for me to act kind. I know i take it out on the people really like, and i wish i wouldnt, i wish i could help it. Number three . I wish the one person who i treat the worst could see through my disguise, and not see me as i appaer and know the real me. And to know that all my tauntings are actually hallo cries for affection. It si ithre only way i know how to cope with feeling s i ve never felt or been felt about bfrore, those oare my hopes. Which i know ill never get.) Arnold read the peice of paper again. First n disbelief, and then with a sense of sorry for her. As he looked back, he hadnt really ever seen her and her parents getting along. No w that he thinked about it, hed never seen her, well, happy and nor grumpy ezcept for a few vry quick ocasions. Just then the phone rings ARNOLD: hello? HELGA: h, hey football head, who i hate, did i leave my essay over there? ARNOLD: um, i think so.. HELGA: did you read it?! ARNOLD: n.n o of course not... HEKGA: a lright good, ill be right over to pick it up. Reciever down, Arnold looked at the paper once more then put it with the others on the floor. He rushed down saiers to his grandpa. ARNOLD: grandpa, helga left her report ovver here so shes on her waY to pick it up. PHIL: alright but were gonna start dinner alrady maybe she can... oh never mind i almost forgot who i was talkin about here. ARNOLD: actually, grandpa i think thatd be a good idea.! Ill call and see if she can stay for dinner. Arnold calls no one answers.he sees it raining out side. Moments later the doorbell rings, he answers it to a driping and col helga. HELGA: g got m my rep p p ort arn n n old? ARNOLD: yeah, why dont you come inside. PHIL: you must be freezing... HELGA: yeah... PHIL: ill go get you a towel. HELGA TO ARNOLD: he doesnt have to im gonna be leavig again real quick. I ARNOLD: well actually maybe you could call your parents, see if you could stay for dinner... HELGA: stay? For dinner? Me,? But i, stay? ARNOLD: well...yeah...heres the phone. HELGA: They wouldnt care... really. PHIL: id still fell better if you called, heres a towel.  
  
HELGA: alright if youu say so.(dials the phone and Arnold can hear no one picking up. Helga sighs and hangs the phone up) HELGA: No answer. They arent home. I think they might have went to my granmas. Im not sure though. (Arnold thinks.) ARNOLD: Well, when will they be back? (Helga snorts) HELGA: I didn't even Know theyd be gone! PHIL: well, I don't want to be responsible for leaving you alone, so why don't you just stay for dinner and well try your house again after we eat. HELGA: No, Gramps, its fine. I just. ARNOLD: Oh, come on Helga! My granma made pizza.. HELGA: oh.okay, if you insist, footballhead. 


	2. Pizza

Hello. This is my second installation. Thank you for the reviews. They really do help me a lot. I will try to make this page neater, all right? Sorry about the layout. I don't own anything related to HEY ARNOLD!  
  
(Kitchen)  
  
(The boarders file in around the table and sit in a big mass of talk. Helga isn't use to this. It's completely chaotic, but she likes it. They all sit down and Pooky serves every one some pizza. Phil goes off on some long yarn about some thing or other. It's funny. Helga forgets about being a grouch and laughs along. All this is quite shocking yet pleasing to Arnold.  
  
He remembers the paper upstairs. His attention is suddenly called back to dinner with the courtesy of Suzie.)  
  
SUZIE: Arnold, why don't you introduce us to your little friend, here? (She takes a sip of her soda as the other boarders nod.) ARNOLD: Oh, right. Um, this is Helga. Helga these are the boarders.Mr. Hyunh, Mr. Pots, Suzie and Mr. Kakoshka,. (Each one nods at their name. Helga smiles and takes another bite of her pizza. ' This might just be the best dinner I have ever had.' she thinks to herself. She smiles as Phil starts up again, Pooky singing in the back round.)  
  
PHIL: Well that's it. Clean up your own mess.  
  
(Helga puts her trash in the garbage. Phil sees her and remembers about her parents.)  
  
PHIL: Oh, that's right.Shortman, show her where the phone is. (He turns to Helga) Tell your dad I can take you home, its raining out side. (Helga nods and fallows Arnold to the living room. She picks up the phone and dials her number. No one answers.)  
  
ARNOLD: Still no one, huh? HELGA: Yeah.where the heck could they be?. (Phil comes in with his coat.) PHIL: Ready? ARNOLD: She didn't get ahold of them, grampa. HELGA: Maybe there is some thing wrong with the phone or something. PHIL: You want to go by your house and check? HELGA: Whatever, it's a school night. I gotta get to bed any way. PHIL: Alright. If they're not home? HELGA: Its fine. They will be. Plus even if they aren't, I could stay there by myself. It's really no big deal. PHIL: Alright, but if they aren't home by the time you go to sleep I want you to call us at the Boarding house, all right? HELGA: Sure, gramps. Hey, football head, I need my paper, where is it? ARNOLD: It's in my room I think. Ill go get it. (Helga jumps in front of him. She definitely doesn't want him sneaking a peek on his way back.) HELGA: NO!!! Ill get it.Its my paper. ARNOLD: Fine with me.  
  
(She walks down the hall and pulls down the stairs to Arnolds bedroom. She sees it on his bed. How could it have gotten over there when they were sitting clear across the room?)  
  
All right, hope you could under stand it. I will make the next installation tomorrow. If you have any suggestions or comments at all, please reply. Tell me how I am doing. Thanks. Ladida 


	3. Olga's Sister

Hello. Thank you for the replies. Here is the third installation. Sorry it took me so long, I am writing the climax of another fanfic. I don't own anything related to Hey Arnold!  
  
(They load into the car. Helga and Arnold are in the backseat. Helga folds her paper so Arnold won't be able to see what's on it. It is raining pretty hard. She is glad she didn't have to walk out here.)  
  
ARNOLD: so, Helga, how'd you like dinner.  
  
HELGA: It was okay.(to Phil) Its this house right here.  
  
(They pull up to the house. It is dark in the inside.)  
  
HELGA: Maybe they are asleep.  
  
(Phil hands her a little piece of paper.)  
  
PHIL: If they aren't home in a few hours just give us a call. It will be no trouble at all. All right?  
  
HELGA: Sure.  
  
(She walks up to the house. She wonders why Phil is still waiting. She goes to open the door. It's locked.)  
  
HELGA: What the heck?  
  
PHIL: Every thing okay?  
  
(Helga turns around.) ] HELGA: Yeah. just gotta go through the back.  
  
PHIL: It's locked?  
  
HELGA: Its fine, gramps, they're probably just at my grandma's house. Ill give them a call.  
  
(Phil has a very contorted look on his face.)  
  
PHIL: Fine, fine, but can I please use your bathroom?  
  
HELGA: Uh.. Sure.  
  
(He jumps out of the car. Helga goes around back and climbs through a window. The house is pitch black. She stumbles around until she finds the front door. She unlocks it and Phil flies in.)  
  
HELGA: It's down the hall! (She yells at him. He jumps inside and shuts the door. Arnold is hanging awkwardly at the front door. )  
  
HELGA: Shut the door, Arnoldo, your letting the rain in.  
  
(He comes in and shuts the door as she picks up the phone and searches for her Grandma s number in the phone book. She finds it and dials the number.)  
  
HELGA: Hello, Grandma? Hi, its Helga. Olgas sister, yeah. hey, is Merriam and Bob there? They're not there? Oh.do you know where they are? no?. all right, bye.  
  
(Receiver down) All right, well reply to me and Ill update tomorrow. I promise, - ladida 


	4. A dark House

Hello. Thanks for the replies, I promised that I would update. Here it is. I don't own nada related to Hey Arnold!  
  
(Arnold looks at the huge trophy cases and shelves.)  
  
ARNOLD: Jeez, where'd you get all these.  
  
(He stops short at the look on Helga's face and looks closer at the trophies. All Olga's)  
  
ARNOLD: Oh. Sorry.  
  
HELGA: Whatever. Look, they aren't there either.I suggest you and Mr.Fossil go home and let me go to bed.  
  
(Phil comes out of the bathroom. He is still hooking up his suspenders. )  
  
PHIL: Any luck?  
  
ARNOLD: No. her grandma said-  
  
HELGA: My grandma said they should be on their way home.  
  
(Phil looks at her suspiciously and his suspicions are assured by the look on Arnold's face.)  
  
PHIL: Alright. but I want you to call over to the Boarding house if they don't show up by the time you go to bed, all right?  
  
(Helga rolls her eyes.)  
  
HELGA: I heard you the first thousand times.  
  
PHIL: Repeat it to me.  
  
ARNOLD: Gran-pa! Come on. See you at school, Helga.  
  
HELGA: Cya, football-head.  
  
(They reluctantly walk out the door, which Helga slams behind them. Arnold looks at the door and the dark house. He still can't believe what Helga wrote on that paper. It was so not like her. But still, he remembers what the paper said about no one knowing her. He was going to try his best to know that Helga, not the passad she was showing. Behind the slammed door, Helga melts against it. 'This has been one crazy day.' she thinks to herself. She doesn't want to go up the stairs to her bedroom. She would hate to admit it, but she is slightly afraid of the dark. She makes her way to the couch and curls up on it. She thinks about the dinner with Arnold. She smiles as she falls asleep.)  
  
She awakes in the morning. She is still on the couch. She walks up to her parent bedroom, and they aren't there. She walks up to her room and gets ready for a school, which she is late for.)  
  
SIMMONS: Now, I hope that your writing assignments are coming along well, since this assignment is so difficult, We will skip through writing for this week, we should probably spend more-  
  
(Helga comes in)  
  
SIMMONS: Okay, Helga, nice of you to come.  
  
(She hands him a slip from the office and sits down, catching Arnold's eyes. He smiles awkwardly. The corners of her mouth twitch as she opens her desk to get out her history book out like every one else. She can still feel Arnold looking at her. She looks up at him and hesitates.)  
  
HELGA: What?  
  
(Arnold quickly looks away. 'Getting to know Helga is going to be harder than I thought.' He says to himself)  
  
All right, so Arnold wants to get to know Helga after reading her paper, Helga doesn't know where her parents are or when they will be back. What ever will happen next? Ill update soon. Reply. Thanks. 


End file.
